


As If

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, drunk fluff, for my bro, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa can't help but confess her utmost feelings for the most amazing person in the world. She's in love with Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

**Author's Note:**

> For my only bro. May our bromance stand the test of time. Enjoy this random MikaSasha that my exhausted brain came up with.

“I’m painfully in love with you.”

Sasha’s head snapped up. “Wh-what?” Her face blossomed like an early sunset, red from her neck to the tips of her ears.

Mikasa swallowed hard and stared down into her finished drink, face pale. “I… I didn’t mean to just… blurt that…” No amount of swallowing made the sudden lump in her throat disappear, but she did try. Sasha was staring at her. The music from her laptop was no longer a welcome mood enhancer, but was now an irritation. She couldn’t believe she had just said that.

From where Sasha sat on the floor, she got onto her hands and knees, abandoned her drink and crawled over to Mikasa. The side of the bed pressed uncomfortably against Mikasa’s back, but it was almost okay when she looked up and Sasha was just, there. Flushed and drunk and probably creeped out, but there.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. _I didn’t mean to finally do it. I just couldn’t hold it back anymore._

“Are you serious?” Sasha asked. She was leaning dangerously close, limbs to either side of Mikasa, almost straddling her but still safely in the air. They weren’t touching yet, but Mikasa was certain that one tiny slip and they’d be on top of each other.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

Sasha nodded to herself as if she was answering someone. She still looked drunk overall, and the shock was clear on her face, but there was a strange glint in her gaze that made Mikasa straightened and narrow her eyes.

“Why aren’t you running away?”

Sasha laughed. “Too drunk, I think.”

“I just said I’m in love with you.” Her heart was pounding too fast, too hard. Her breaths came in short, hard gasps and in this state she knew that she was an absolute mess.

“I heard,” Sasha hummed. She laughed again, then collapsed forward right on top of Mikasa. “And I’m relieved. I thought you were avoiding me because you hated me.”

Mikasa scoffed at that. “You make me blush just by looking at me.”

“I never noticed that.”

“You make me choke on my words.”

“I do? Really?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Of course you do, you dork.”

Sasha pressed her face into Mikasa’s stomach, groaning. “I am honoured then, Mikasa.”

“Not grossed out?”

Sasha flopped over onto the floor. She flailed her arms about, huffing. “It’s like, how do I say this? That I really don’t mind because I love you too? Because you’re the girl that haunts my thoughts day and night, asleep or awake?”

Mikasa blinked, and this time she was the shocked one. “That’s… oddly poetic.”

“And too sober,” Sasha groaned, laughing again. “How come you never told me sooner?”

“Because I like being your friend, and I didn’t want to screw it up.”

“Ya could ‘ave screwed _me_ up instead, ya know,” Sasha pointed out, accent slipping. She snorted hard when she noticed, then covered her mouth with a hand. “Oops, let it slip.”

“We’re a mess,” Mikasa sighed. She eyed the mostly empty alcohol bottle close by, but decided to rather let it rest. Maybe Sasha wouldn’t even remember this. She was definitely drunk enough not to.

Sasha’s soft lips pressed to hers like the flutter of butterfly wings, there in instant, then gone. A marvel. Mikasa blinked, wondering it if had happened at all, but Sasha had rolled over again and pressed her face into the carpet. Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Shut yer damn pretty face, Mikasa.”

Mikasa laughed again. “Sash’, get your face out of the carpet, it’s dirty.”

“ _Yer_ dirty,” Sasha shot back, but then she cracked up and obeyed by swaying onto her feet.

Mikasa sighed, following suit. It was a little difficult standing for the first few seconds, since her head rushed and her eyes stopped working completely, before shallow light filtered back in and she could see. The bed was inviting, and so was Sasha.

Earlier that night, Sasha had invited Mikasa over to drink with her. Mikasa had agreed, but she had never expected things to turn out like this.

“Is the couch alright for me?”

Sasha’s arm lashed out and she grabbed Mikasa to pull her onto the bed. Mikasa was far too drunk to resist, and she didn’t want to either, especially when she ended up on top of Sasha, a leg between hers, lips brushing.

“Sasha,” she whispered.

“Here,” Sasha responded. “Here is alright. With me.”

“With you?”

“If you want?”

Once again, Mikasa rolled her eyes. Sasha was such an oddball, but it was endearing. She leaned down, lightly brushed their lips together. “It’s everything I want, just to be near you.”

Sasha hummed lightly, wrapped her up in her arms and pulled her down. Mikasa went without a fight. “I’m in love with you too, you know,” she uttered softly.

Mikasa couldn’t resist pulling her in for another soft kiss. Just the brush of lips, only a tiny hint of a tongue swiping against a full bottom lip. Eventually Sasha ventured further, eager to taste all of Mikasa’s feelings. Mikasa allowed her the lead, enjoyed the kiss, the heat of Sasha against her.

But they were so damn drunk.

Eventually they simply broke apart and collapsed, panting. “Tomorrow,” Sasha gasped. “I will tell you exactly how I feel, too. Now I can barely think.”

Mikasa laughed. She could hear Sasha’s heartbeat underneath her ear. It made her relax, and she almost fell asleep. “But you love me?”

“I love you, Mikasa.”

She smiled. “I love you too, Sasha. For a long time.”

Sasha made a noise of satisfaction. “And for a long time yet!”

They laughed together, as if it was hilarious, as if they weren’t a tangled mess on the bed. Then they fell asleep, with not a care for anything but each other. And the next day, they fell in love all over again, as if nothing else mattered.


End file.
